Red String of Fate
by HiddenTears938
Summary: An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place, or circumstance. The thread may stretch or tangle, but it will never break...full sum inside REVISING!
1. Prologue

**'Ello **

**summary- I've been debating on this fic for a long time...i was curious about what happened in harry's childhood school years, up until the summer when he got accepted to hogwarts. I pictured him befriending someone...and unknowingly she's a witch too, but she moves away and goes to Beauxbatons academy instead. Oh course harry or her doesn't know about each other...until later Mia discovers that he is a famous wizard...and they meet again later on...at the triwizard tournament...and because of certain events she moves back to London and transfers to Hogwarts. Adventures ensue and love blossoms ****soo hope you like the story ...**

**This chappy is the prologue includes everything that happened up until they get their letters...**

**The **_italics_** is usually thoughts or letters, or things the ppl are reading...**

**

* * *

**

"Mummy, No don't make me go, please I'll be good!" 4 year old Mia Rivers cried clutching at her mothers skirt gray skirt. She was terrified she didn't want to go to pre-school. She didn't like having to dress up in a frilly white sundress and wear pinchy black dress shoes.

"Honey, darling stop it you're making a scene." Elizabeth Rivers bent down hugging her small daughter tightly. "It won't be so bad, you'll see."

"Promise?" Mia sniffed.

"I promise." her mother ruffled her hair lovingly. "Now go on dear, I'll be back to get you before you know it."

She nudged her to go through the opened door, where the preschool teacher was waiting smiling warmly, for the last of this year's batch.

Mia stepped timidly into the room; looking back she chirped a goodbye to her mother.

"This way." The smiling teacher said, dragging her along to where the rest of the class was sitting on the carpet.

"Find a seat." The teacher spoke kindly.

Mia nodded looking around at the other kids; she spotted a friendly looking boy with black hair and bright green eyes, sitting in the back, he was wearing a shirt and worn jeans. The shirt looked like it was a few sizes to big.

She walked over and sat down beside him.

"Hi." She murmured silently.

The boy seemed shocked that she had talked to him.

After another moments pause, he smiled and said hello back.

Some of Mia's fear went away, kids were friendly, well this one was.

"Now class, your attention please." Mia had to turn away from the boy to listen to her teacher. "My name is Mrs. Mosher; I'll be your teacher this year. Now let's sit in a circle and we'll go around and introduce ourselves.

Immediately the gaggle of pre-scholars rose and tried to organize themselves into a circle.

Mia quickly sat down at the first spot she could find.

"Ummm, Can I sit beside you?" Mia looked up to see the same black haired boy from before.

She nodded, smiling brightly and scooted over to give him some more room.

After the class had finally settled into a nice roundish figure which was the best they could manage, with a little help from their teacher, then Mrs. Mosher began speaking again.

"No, when we go around the circle, please tell us your name and something about you. Now let's start with..." Mrs. Mosher looked around at the kids would should she pick, finally she spotted the little girl from before. "You." She pointed to Mia.

Mia tensed; she didn't know what to say.

"Go on, tell us your name, don't be shy." Mrs. Mosher encouraged.

"M-mia Ri-rivers." She managed to stutter.

"Good, now something about you." Mrs. Mosher continued.

"Umm, I have brown eyes."

"Obviously." scoffed a pudgy boy across the circle from her.

Mia looked downwards embarrassed by her answer.

"Don't be rude, or I'll give you a time out Dudley." She scolded the boy, seeing him stiffened at the promise of punishment; she turned back to Mia satisfied.

"Good job, and yes dear you have lovely brown eyes." She winked, causing Mia to smile, her embarrassment forgotten.

"Next, we'll have you."

Mia watched the teacher point to the boy beside her. She perked up interested to hear something about him.

"My name is Harry Potter, and I like to play tag." He stated.

The teacher smiled before moving on to another child.

Mia didn't really pay attention, to the rest. Her thoughts were preoccupied with Harry Potter. Who knows maybe they could become friends.

Next, the teacher gave them a tour of the classroom. The classroom was separated into different areas, and each day they'd get assigned a different station. There was arts and crafts, computers, dress up corner and even a puppet show. On Tuesdays they had gym, and on Thursdays they got to go to the school library.

Mia liked the sound of preschool, it sounded fun.

"Now, I'll split you up into groups, and send you off to a station."

Mia got sent to the arts and crafts section, along with Harry and some other kids.

Mia sat down in the small plastic chair, and looked down at all the bright crayons, and paper in front of her, wondering what to draw.

"Hi, Mia." It was Harry.

"Hey, umm what's that on your head?" Mia asked curiously, catching a glimpse of a small scar on his forehead.

"This..."Harry's small hand touched his scar that was partially hidden by his wild mop-like hair."I don't know Aunt Petunia never told me. I've had it since I could remember."

"Oh, what about your mum did you ask her?"

Mia watched as Harry brooded for an answer

"I live with my aunt and uncle, my parents are dead." He stated sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What your favorite animal?" Mia asked picking up a crayon.

"A dragon." he said slightly puzzled.

"Oh, mines a unicorn my mommy bought me a book about one." She said, beginning to draw.

"What are you drawing?" Harry asked.

"A dragon, for you."

Harry grinned.

"Okay and I'll draw you a unicorn."

Both of the two children were hard at work concentrating fervently on their task.

"Done!" They both called in unison, causing them to burst into giggles.

They exchanged drawings. Both looked suspiciously a lot like blobs of color but the youngsters were convinced that it was not so and that the blobs were in fact a dragon and a unicorn.

Over the next few days, Harry and Mia became good friends and were inseperable, neither had found other friends. So in a few months, when Mia's birthday rolled by she invited Harry over to her house for a small party, her mom was throwing her.

"I'll ask! I hope I can go." Harry spoke excitedly, gripping the invitation Mia had given him in his hands.

"Me too."

"Hey, cousin what's that?" Dudley asked approaching Harry and Mia.

"It's an invitation to my birthday party." Mia spoke; she and Dudley were not on good terms.

"How come Harry's invited? What about me where's my invitation?" He asked jealously.

"You're not my friend, so you're not invited!" Mia huffed. "Now go away."

Dudley suddenly burst into tears.

" Dudley stop." Harry urged his cousin, he noticed Mrs. Mosher walking over towards them. _'Oh no' _he thought.'_ they were sure to get in trouble now' _

" Dudley, why are you crying?" Mrs. Mosher asked, trying to calm the child down.

Dudley sniffed and pouted red-eyed, tears streaming down his chubby cheeks.

"She said that that I was fat, and she didn't want me to play with them." He sobbed.

Mrs. Mosher turned angrily to Mia.

"Is this true?"

"NO! I didn't he's lying." Mia accused angrily.

This caused Dudley to cry harder.

"Mia..." Mrs. Mosher stern glare was fixed on her.

"It's true Mrs. Mosher. She didn't say anything like that!" Harry rose to her defense.

Mrs. Mosher looked from Dudley to Harry, to Dudley and Mia.

"Now, Harry then could you tell me why Dudley is crying so hard? Obviously something happened. Its not nice to call others names and to lie to a teacher. Both of you will go on time out."

Mia stared wide-eyed. This was not fair!

As both she and Harry were led away to stand on time out, she noticed Dudley's smirk. He had been pretending this whole time! He was so mean.

After ten minutes in time-out the two were reunited once again.

They spent the rest of time talking about the party and avoiding Dudley.

Suddenly the school bell rung.

"Oh no, its time to go home, Harry will you remember to ask your aunt about the party?" Mia asked making her way back to the classroom to get her backpack.

"I will! This is the first party I've ever been invited too." Harry spoke happily, following his friend.

**-Later-**

"Aunt Petunia, can I please go to my friend's birthday party?" Harry asked hopefully, handing her the invitation.

Aunt Petunia pursed her lips, as if contemplating the answer.

"MUM! Don't LET HIM GO!! I wasn't invited, its not fair!" Dudley interrupted throwing a fit.

"Oh Dudley don't cry, I'll call this Childs mother and we'll see if she can invite you. Okay?" Petunia promised him.

Dudley nodded but he was still angry, so he pushed his skinny cousin down to the floor.

"Take that!" He yelled as Harry landed with an Oomph on the floor.

Harry glared at his cousin but knew better than to try and push him back. He followed Petunia to the kitchen where she was making a phone call.

-**Mia's house-**

"My daughter only invited Harry, apparently Dudley isn't her friend."

"No, I didn't mean that your son is…" Mia watched as her mother paused yet again to hear the shrill shrieks coming from Harry's aunt.

"Please, just let him come." After that comment more arguing ensued. Mia looked sadly at her mummy; it looked like Harry wasn't allowed to come. Aunt Petunia was such a MEANY!

Elizabeth shut the phone, taking a deep breath to calm herself before turning to her daughter.

"I'm sorry she said that he couldn't go."

Mia looked down sadly trying to hold the tears back.

"It's okay sweetie, I'll give you a special snack to share with Harry at school. How does that sound?" Elizabeth tired to compromise.

Mia nodded. "Thanks mommy."

**-B-day-**

"Harry, look what my mom made for us." She beamed proudly as she showed him the two cupcakes.

"Wow, that looks good." Harry stared at the two cupcakes, practically drooling.

"Here, you go." She handed Harry the cupcake with the blue icing, before biting into her own.

Harry studied the cupcake intently, trying to commit it to memory.

He smiled happily as he ate it. The cupcake was the best thing he had ever tasted.

"Happy Birthday Mia!" Harry said licking the icing off of his lips.

Mia wiped the cupcake crumbles from her lips.

"Thanks Harry. I just wished that you could have come over for my party."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Oh here I forgot something." Harry reached down into his lunch bag, and pulled out a picture, he handed it to Mia. "I made you it." He explained blushing.

"Wow, Harry its beautiful!" Mia exclaimed, as she looked at the picture.

"It's us riding a dragon and unicorn."

"Cool, thanks again Harry this is the best birthday gift I ever got!" Mia pulled Harry into a friendly hug.

"Oh, it's nothing really." Harry said bashfully.

"Harry you're my best friend!"

"Your mine too."

"We'll be best friends forever right?" Mia asked.

"Of course!"

**-Grade one-**

"Harry!" Mia waved as she spotted her friend amongst the crowd of first graders.

"Hey Mia, how was your summer?" Harry asked making his way over to her. He hadn't seen her since the last day of kindergarten, even though she lived only a couple houses away from him.

"It was okay, we visited lots of museums and went swimming but I missed you. How was yours?"

"It was normal. I turned 6." He stated proudly.

"Wow! I don't turn six until…" Mia paused silently trying to recall when her birthday was. "Oh yeah, the 26th of September."

"Nice."

"Harry."

"Yes/"

"I'm scared; I heard that grade one is really REALLY HARD. What if I fail?"

"You won't, it can't be that bad. I think it'll be fun. As long as Dudley doesn't eat your homework."

This earned Harry a giggle from Mia, in kindergarten Dudley had taken to eat everything he could get his hands on, from sand to glue. The teacher had to keep a constant eye on him.

_B-riing Br-ring B-ring _

Mia sighed; time to go in and so side by side the pair bravely stepped into the school and made their way to their grade one class.

-Grade two-

"Ahhh, Harry the Dragon's behind you! Run!" Mia faked a look of terror as she pointed behind Harry.

"Its okay, I will vanquish the evil dragon with my trusty sword." Harry stated courageously, with that he turned around and pointed his sword,( which was really a small twig) where the dragon was supposed to be.

"Take that and that!" he said furiously, as he thrashed and poked at the air in front of him, pretending to fight a terrifying creature.

"I'll save you, Princess Mia!" he cried.

Mia giggled.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Harry asked stopping his thrashing for a few seconds. "I'm trying to save you."

Mia giggled. "You looked awfully silly, especially with that twig."

"I do not!"

Mia mimicked Harry's previous movement thrashing at the air.

Harry looked aghast.

"Was that what it looked like?" He asked.

Mia nodded and giggled. This time Harry joined in as well.

"Hey, you two up there are you still playing make-believe?" A sniping voice called.

Harry looked down from the jungle gym to see his cousin with his two other partners in crime.

"So what if we are?" He called down angrily.

"Well, I think that's silly. Only little kids play make-believe but I guess you and your little girlfriend are still just dumb little kids!" Dudley said.

"Oh you! Why do you always have to spoil the fun?!?!" Mia yelled she grabbed the twig that now lay discarded on the floor and flung it at Dudley. It hit him fully on his big fat head.

"Oww, you'll pay for that! We're coming to get you!" Dudley cried furiously. Mia just sticked out her tongue at him, unfazed by his threats.

As he made his way up the jungle gym stairs rather slowly, both Harry and Mia hoped down the slide and made their escape, running across the playground, before Dudley had even noticed.

-Grade three-

"Wasn't that the best story you've ever heard?" Mia asked Harry at recess, as they sat down in the grass, it was their favorite spot. Their class had just finished reading King Arthur and the Round Table.

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Who was your favorite character?" She asked.

"King Arthur, but I felt bad for him I mean he never knew his parents, and so many other bad things happened but he was a king and did so many good things."

I liked Guinevere and Lancelot. Although I don't understand why they betrayed Arthur like that it was mean. Weren't they supposed to be best friends?"

Harry nodded equally as puzzled.

"Mia, do you think everyone is something special?" Harry tugged at his hand-me down shirt that was too big for him.

Mia looked over at him and realized that he was talking about himself. He was an orphan and the family that cared for him wasn't really kind to him just like Arthur.

"Of course, who knows maybe your secretly a prince sent away to be hidden away from enemies."

She poked Harry, trying to get him to cheer up.

Harry looked up and poked her back.

"Hey!" she shrieked undignified, rubbing the spot that he had poked.

"That hurt." She pouted.

"Sorry." Harry offered her an apology.

Mia smirked and pushed him down, before rushing to her feet and began running.

"Catch me if you can!" She yelled back at him.

Harry pounced on his feet and followed after her.

-Summer Vacation…Harry's b-day-

Mia woke up quickly bursting out of bed, and checked her calendar. Yes, today was the 31st! Mia ducked her head under her bed and grabbed the small package wrapped up in shiny wrapping paper.

It was her gift to Harry.

She skipped down the stairs where her mother was waiting with breakfast on the table.

"Mum I'm going out!" She called to her excitedly.

Just before she could hop out the door her mother stopped her.

"Where do you think you going? You're still in your pajamas, your hairs a mess and you haven't eaten food."

Mia, sighed. "I guess I can get ready first."

"Good girl!" Her mom patted her on her head.

"Mum, I'm not a dog." She complained swiping at her mother's hand.

"I know dear. Now go get dressed before breakfast gets cold."

Mia hopped up the winding stair case to her room.

Pictures of mystical creatures, knights and all sorts of creatures littered her pale lavender walls and toys were thrown about the room. Mia went over to her dresser picking a random outfit, she got dressed and brushed her hair trying to get it untangled was a long process and it didn't help that she had curly hair.

Rushing down stairs, she stuffed her mouth with her breakfast and pecked her mum goodbye on the cheek.

"Don't stay out too late." Her mother called after her.

Mia, ran excitedly towards Harry's house, and rang the door bell.

Mia paced back and forth in front of the door, impatient to see Harry.

"Yes?" Aunt Petunia questioned Mia as she opened the door.

"Umm, I've come to see Harry. Can I speak to him…please?" Mia said sweetly remembering her manners.

Petunia glared at her.

"Why?"

"I've come to wish him a happy birthday." Mia explained.

Petunia hesitated, but nodded a yes.

"I'll get him but be quick about it." She warned.

Harry soon appeared at the door, dressed in his usual baggy and worn clothing. His green eyes sparkled happily as he saw Mia.

"What are you doing here?" He asked still stunned that she had come.

"Well it's your birthday isn't it? I've come to wish you a happy birthday and to give you this." She whispered the last part. Mia handed Harry the carefully wrapped present.

Harry's eyes widened as he saw the present. He had never received such a nice gift except for the occasional clothes he received from his Aunt and Uncle.

"Thank you." He whispered, tucking the present under his shirt as he heard his aunt approaching.

"I'll see you later then." Mia winked and ran back to her house excited to see what Harry would say about the gift.

(back at Dursley's house)

"Did she leave?" Aunt Petunia questioned.

Harry nodded and closed the door.

Walking over to his "room" he shut the door behind him and began opening the gift slowly.

He gasped as he saw two miniature knights riding on horses. One had a crown on his head.

Harry noticed a small note in the packaging. He opened the crumbled piece of paper and read the scraggly writing.

_Its King Arthur and Lancelot. _

_Enjoy _

_Your bestest friend, _

_Mia_.

_p.s HAPPY BIRTHDAY! _

Harry was ecstatic this was the best birthday present he had ever gotten. He would have to remember to thank Mia later. They had devised a plan to see each other, in the afternoons Harry had to water the garden and Mia would sneak over and they would talk silently.

**-Grade Four-**

"Oh, Harry its terrible! I'm moving. I don't want to leave but my mum says we have to!" Mia cried on Harry's shoulder.

"You can't be serious!" he spoke sadly. If Mia moved he would have no other friends and be at the mercy of his cousin Dudley.

Mia nodded; tears began streaming down her face.

"We're leaving next week."

"We have to write to each other or call or something. Maybe you can visit!" Mia said thinking of ways they could see each other.

"Yeah, maybe where are you moving?"

Mia played with her skirt nervously before answering.

"We're moving to France."

"Wow, but that's far I don't think Aunt Petunia would let me." Harry said sadly.

The rest of the day they spent their time devising plans to see each other but nothing seemed to work.

A week flew by quickly and Mia moved away. It was tragic, in France Mia stayed silent the whole year almost, thus at school she had made no friends not that she cared she wanted to see Harry again.

Harry also had a horrible year. His cousin picked on him relentlessly, and he didn't even get any consolation from anyone else. Well he didn't blame them really; anyone who got close to Harry was soon to become his cousin's next victim.

**-Grade Five-**

(a/n: everything spoken is in french...but obviously from my lack of knowledge for the language...i can't and i won't use babblefish or something to translate...sry for any confusion)

Mia stared at the bullies that were surrounding her.

"Give us your lunch money!" The leader demanded.

"I don't have any. Leave me alone!" Mia cried

"Why, you lying little greedy monster!" The leader of the troop yelled. He raised his hand as if to strike her.

Mia cringed and closed her eyes, frightened she pictured something big and hairy stopping the bully as she awaited the hit.

The slap never came, only a scream.

Mia opened her eyes and stared agape at what she saw.

There was a big tarantula crawling on the bullies head. How did it get there she wondered?

The bully was hopping around screaming his beady little head off.

"GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" He screamed in terror.

Mia smirked and walked away from the screaming bullies. That was the last time she was ever messed with, but no one wanted to talk to her anymore. They thought she was a freak. So her thoughts constantly turned to Harry. France was great and there were lots of beautiful places to visit, but it still wasn't home to her.

-**Summer Vacation-**

Harry was having similar problems. Still alone and constantly bullied, he couldn't help but thinking of Mia and the previous years when they had been playing together. Harry had received lots of letters from her, but aunt Petunia refused to let him read them or respond.

Harry looked glumly at the two knights from Mia that he kept in the small cupboard he called home.

He had been locked up for a week inside, after the day at the zoo with the vanishing glass and the snake talking to him Uncle Vernon locked him up.

Harry was jolted out of his thoughts as Aunt Petunia banged on his cupboard door.

"Wake up and get the mail." She yelled at him.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." He murmured.

He made his way to the mail. He looked through it; maybe another letter from Mia had come. Instead he glanced at a letter, addressed to him from an unknown source. He was confused, how did they know.

_Mr. H. Potter _

_The Little Cupboard Under The Stairs…. _

**-Meanwhile-**

"Mia, would you please get the mail, I'm preoccupied with the eggs."

Mia, sighed placing her book down, she walked over to mailbox and took out all the letters.

She looked through them hoping for a letter from Harry.

Instead she found a letter addressed to her in bright silver.

Ms. M. Rivers……….

She quickly opened the letter curious to see who it was from.

Mia began reading her honey colored eyes, widened as she read

"Ms. Mia Rivers, we would like to inform you that you have been accepted at Beauxbatons Academy for witchcraft and wizardry….."

Mia dropped the letter in shock this could not be right.

She ran into the kitchen.

"Mum, look what I got." She showed the letter to her mother.

Her mother instantly paled.

"This can't be happening…" She whispered.

"What is it mother? Tell me."

"Darling why don't you sit down." Her mother urged her.

Mia did as she was asked and listened to her mother's story.

"I met your father five years ago at a pub. Well we started dating and fell in love. Anyways we got married, and then I found out what he was. He was a wizard. I was so shocked and overwhelmed that I left. Unknowingly I was pregnant with you; I had hoped that you wouldn't be...that you wouldn't have magic."

"And you never told me something so important!" Mia accused her mother.

"I wanted you to have a normal life, it doesn't matter anyways. You won't be going!"

"What why not? I want to!"

"I said no!" Her mother said firmly.

" You can't stop me." Mia pouted childishly.

"I want you to live a normal life!"

"But I'm not normal. No one will talk to me because of what I did to that bully, last year and what if it happens again. I have to get trained don't I? What if I hurt someone?" Mia argued.

Her mother sighed. Thinking it over. It was true, what Mia had said, but she didn't want her daughter to leave her…..

Finally she nodded, defeated.

Mia smiled brightly and hugged her mother tightly.

"I love you!" she squeaked.

* * *

**There you go YAY!!! chapter one is done...please review...i would appreciate at least 5 reviews before i post the next chapter at least...i'm sorry if that seems rude of me to say...but well i want to know if people like my story before actually spending more time on it...**

**  
**

**Chapter two Summary- Its year four and the triwizard tournament is fast approaching. Mia, gets accepted to go along with a few other choosen beauxbaxton girls, as a specator. Of course she discovers/knows that Harry Potter, was in fact a famous wizard. Now is her chance to get reunited with him..will he remember his old school friend or had he forgotten all about her? And what about the tournament. What will happen?**


	2. Remember me?

**YAY!!! I finished the second chapter... :) I really did my best on this chapter...sorry if i get some of the facts wrong...like the age limit for the triwizard tournament...**

**hehe Mia reunites with Harry...and meets a little someone...:D can you guess? **

**:P well okay here you go enjoy,**

**thank you to everyone who reviewed, this chapter is dedicated to you. :)**

* * *

"Are you sure you MUST leave?"Emily asked waving her arms exasperatingly as she paced about the dormitory. 

"Yes." Mia chuckled at her friends antics.

"But how will I survive without you? Who will protect me from 'HER'?Oh, Mia Please reconsider." Emily begged shuddering at the thought of having to spend the whole year alone to deal with her worst nightmare...Audry Degroote, who also happened to be one of her roommates.

Mia took a break from packing her belongings and plopped down on her bed.

"I don't want to leave you or Danielle..."She began her well memorized speech.

"Oh god! Danielle doesn't know, what will she say?What will she do?" Emily interrupted Mia's melodramatic speech about how she really didn't want to go but had to.

Emily suddenly giggled at the thought of seeing her blond friend faint from horror at the thought of Mia not being here for a whole year.

Mia twirled her french braid in her hand, her mind drifting away from her friends ranting.

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived and the boy who had been her friend all those years ago. Did he still remember her? Mia had discovered an article about a boy names Harry Potter in her first year. She soon after connected the famous prodigy with her old friend from kindergarten. She had been too scared to write to him by owl, thinking it would be too strange and awkward. Well now, she would get the chance to meet him again!

"WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS SHE? I'M GOING TO TEAR HER LIMB FROM LIMB!" Shrieks came from the commonroom down below them, snapping Mia out of her thoughts.

"Ah, that must be Danielle." Emily said steadily.

"How can you say that so calm, did you hear what she was saying.." Mia said aghast, silently hoping that the angry Danielle wouldn't think of looking in her dorm for her.

To Mia's horror the dorm door burst open, to reveal a disgruntled Danielle.

"THERE YOU ARE!" She yelled, pointing a finger at her accusingly.

"Hey." Squeaked Mia, in a high-pitched tone.

"Your leaving?" Danielle asked as if she was checking that she had in fact received the death penalty for a crime she had committed.

"Yes..." Mia started.

Before she could continue Danielle had pulled her into a hug.

"So, you really, do have to go?Me threatening you won't change your mind?" She asked sniffing back her tears.

Mia shook her head 'no'.

Her friends could get very dramatic at times.

"Fine, but just so you know I'm not happy about it!" Danielle sniffed.

"Thanks, for understanding."

"But don't think your off the hook. You'll be writing me letters everyday!" Danielle ordered.

"Yes, sir." Mia, responded back giving her friend a salute.

"Hey! What about me? Do I get letters very day?" Emily asked, not wanting to get left out as she pounced onto Mia's bed.

"Sure, but only if you guys promise to write me back too."

Both nodded and they spent the rest of the morning chatting...

"How could be so brave as to come out in public looking like that?"

Danielle and Mia burst into fits of laughter as Emily was doing an impersonation of Audrey, she could copy her pompous accent perfectly.

"What are you laughing at?" Emily continued trying to hold her serious expression that seemed to be glued on to Audrey's own face.

At that very moment, Audrey choose to make her entrance.

"What are you doing?" She questioned, the girls burst into laughter, she was so hilarious.

"I don't see what is so funny!" She huffed angrily in her trademark snobbish voice.

When Audrey noticed Mia, she grinned. "Aren't you supposed to be in the carriage now? Your leaving for Hogwarts aren't you?"

Mia, stopped laughing and off the on the floor. She glanced at the clock 11:59.

"Oh no, we're leaving in ONE MINUTE!." She grabbed her suitcase and bursted out through the door, before doubling back and saying goodbye to her friends.

She rushed down the stairway knocking down a few students as she made her way to the entrance of the Beauxbaxton castle.

When she reached the entrance, she spotted Madame Maxime waiting , she looked slightly annoyed.

"I'm so sorry it won't happen again, I lost track of time." Mia managed to gasp.

"I will let it go this time but make sure it doesn't happen again, yes?"

Mia nodded, making a mental note to herself to buy a pocket-watch.

Mia, stepped into the carriage, followed by Madame Maxime who closed the carriage door behind her.

She, quickly found a seat in the enlarged carriage beside one of the other 15 girls. Only five out of the ten had come that couldn't participate in the tournament. They had been chosen randomly.

"Okay, girls say goodbye to the Beauxbaxtons, we're off to Hogwarts." Madame Maxime's voice echoed through the carriage proving that this was in fact no ordinary carriage, but a magically enhance one.

Mia, looked out the window quietly bidding farewell to the white glowing castle that enclosed inside it four years of wonderful memories.

**-Hogwarts- **

"This year Hogwarts will be playing host to a legendary event." Dumbledore paused for dramatic effect. "THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT!"

Everyone was silent in the great hall. Some gasped in surprised and amazement while others were too stunned to react and others were baffled having never heard of a triwizard tournament.

"During which time one student from every school will be chosen to represent their school magical talent in a series of three tasks. Eternal glory awaits the student who wins the tournament. But be warned the tournament is not to be taken lightly, the tasks are highly dangerous and life-threatening. Thus, the ministry of magic have deemed a new law no students under the age of 17." Dumbledore's voice boomed loudly filling every nook and cranny of the silent great hall.

"Now let us welcome, the girls from beauxbaxtons academy, and their headmistress Madame Maxime." He continued, and beckoned the doors to be open.

Harry watched as the Beauxbaxtons girls paraded in, with a little display of magical talents, although most of the boys were not staring at the magic but at the tight little blue outfits that they wore, showing off their trim figures. Especially Ron beside him, who was staring at them with his mouth wide open, earning him an elbow in the stomach from Hermione.

A blush crept to Harry's cheeks as one of them, a brunette with honey colored eyes smiled and winked at him.

Soon after the boys from Drumstrang made their entrance, but Harry wasn't paying much attention he was watching the girl who was now seated at the Ravenclaw table. Harry had the feeling that he should know who she is.

Mia, had gotten a glimpse of Harry as she made her entrance, she had winked at him! She didn't know what possessed her to do that. She smoothed her blue uniform trying to fix the invisible wrinkles in it. She took off her hat. Mia thought it was one of the most silly looking things she had ever seen. Mia listened as the headmaster of Hogwarts droned on. Her thoughts were occupied with ways she could catch Harry alone to get a chance to speak with him.

From the back of her mind she heard the headmaster say. "Now let the feast begin."

It startled her when food immediately appeared in front of her making her jump back slightly. A ravenclaw girl in front of her explained that it was just magic. Mia forced back the urge to roll her eyes, obviously it was magic.

"So, what do you think of Hogwarts?" A girl beside her asked, Gabriella or something was her name.

"It's very welcoming and grand. Kind of like Beauxbaxtons."Mia doted on the magnificent castle especially the ceiling that was probably magiced to look like the night sky..

Gabriella agreed. The rest of the evening was silent for Mia.

She was too preoccupied with her thoughts to care about the conversation going on around her.

Mia watched as Harry, got up and left the great hall. Now was her chance.

She excused herself, saying she had to use the washroom and followed Harry out of the great hall.

Mia followed behind him for a while, he seemed immersed in his thoughts. She was trying to work up the courage to say something. Finding her mouth uncooperative she tapped his shoulder instead. Unfortunately she had miscalculated, the distance between them. So when he spun around his hand/arm came crashing into her nose.

"OWw."She screamed, grasping her now bleeding nose with her hand. The stinging pain caused her eyes to water.

"I"M SO SORRY." Harry cried, noticing it was the girl from before he stood there, unsure of what to do.

"Are you okay?" He asked awkwardly he cringed as he noticed the amount of blood flowing out of her nose. Why was he did he have to act like a complete dork in front of girls, especially the pretty ones.

"Its okay, nothing a nose job couldn't fix." Mia joked, wincing as the movement caused the pain to increase a thousandfold.

Harry chuckled nervously.

"Umm, I'll take you to the hospital wing." Harry offered.

"No that's okay..." Mia started her hand was now covered in blood. She hadn't realized she was hurt this bad.

"Actually I think that would be...great." She whispered horsely.

Harry nodded, trying to help her up the steps. Seeing as she was wobbling, he placed his hand around her waist.

"What are you doing?" She mumbled still holding on to her nose.

"Helping you stay balanced. Don't want you falling."

There was an awkward pause but she didn't say anything else.

Eventually they had made it to the hosiptal wing, neither of them had said a word to each other.

Madame Pomfrey quickly fixed up her nose and got rid of the stains that the blood had left on her uniform.

"Tsktsk, you have to be more careful dear." Madame Pomfrey scolded Mia.

She nodded. "Thanks for fixing me up."

"Think nothing of it dear, now you two run along, before your missed."

Once outside the hospital wing, harry offered to escort her back to the great hall so she wouldn't get lost.

"Thank you. Umm, Harry do you remember...well...see I once..." Mia blushed, she had to blurt it out once and for all, she now had Harry's full attention."Iknewuouoncesince preschoolactuallybutImovedawayandweusedtobebestfriendsandmynameisMiaRivers."

Mia,took a deep breath, judging by his confused experession he had no idea what she had just said.

"Sorry." She said apoglically."But I don't know if your remember but I knew you when you went to preschool and then elementary school. My names Mia Rivers."

Mia watched as Harry blinked once and then again.

"Mia?" He looked at her as if he had seen a ghost. "The Mia, that..."

"You played make-believe with, read drew dragons, and escaped your rude cousin Dudley. Then moved away and continuously sent you letters." Mia finished for him.

He stared at her stunned.

"Your a witch!?!" He stated amazed. "Wow, this is incredible and you knew about me all along, why didn't you owl me?"

Mia blushed. "I was umm...well I didn't know what to say."

"This is surreal."

"Yeah, I know." Mia smiled.

Harry suddenly pulled her into a tight hug, choking the air out of her lungs.

"Umm, Harry...Your choking me."

"Oh sorry." Harry let her go, and Mia gasped for breath, but managed a smile.

"Now, mister lets get a crackin, we have lots to catch up on." Mia joked.

"We sure do. Sorry about your nose. What a way to meet an old friend." Harry said embarressed.

Mia had to agree with him there.

The two made their way back to the great hall, talking the whole way. The awkwardness from before disappeared and they were talking like old chaps.

**-A few days later-**

" So how did you and Harry meet again?" Ron asked for the umpteenth time that same day.

Mia glared. "I'm not retelling you the story. My tongues been at it for the past three days, it needs its rest. I know Harry told me that you were a bit thick headed but this is too much even for me to handle."

Ron faked a hurt expression. "Aww, Mia that hurt."

Mia smiled. "Good."

Ron waved goodbye as he made his way out of the commonroom, murmuring something about getting food.

"Hey, Hermione I was wondering would where is Harry?" Mia asked, turning her attention to the bushy haired girl that was one of Harry's best friends. Harry had introduced them, and they all soon became friends. Now they were sitting in the gryffindor commonroom together, looking for ways to pass the time.

"Don't know, I think he went down to see hows putting their names in the cup." Hermione responded not looking up from the current book she was engrossed in.

"Thanks, you want to come with me?"

"Umm..not right now sorry its just I have to catch up on my charms homework." Hermione looked up giving her a "I'm sorry" look.

"Its okay, I'll go look for him myself."

She walked out of the common room, and walked through the corridors. Soon, Mia forgot how to get...well anywhere.

_Just great_ she thought to herself. _I'll probably be walking around the castle for ages and still never find my way back.Why aren't there any people walking around the hallways?_

Just then, She came to another corridor, she could keep going on straight or follow take a left. As she stood there contemplating her decision, she heard whispers coming from the hallway on her left. Deciding to find the people talking so they could tell her how to get to the great hall. Unless of course they were poor lost souls like herself.

As she walked she began to make out two people at the end of the corridor. One had unmistakable red hair.

_'It has to be Ron'_. Mia thought.

As she got closer she called out to him. "Hey Ron, can you help me? I'm lost."

Mia watched mortified as the red head turned around. That was most definately not Ron.

She eeped.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were..someone else." Mia explained, she felt her face grow bright red from embaressment.

"Never heard that one before." The red head said jokingly to his friend beside him.

"My name is, George, George Weasly master of Mischief and Pranks." He introduced himself taking a sweeping bow. "And how can I can I help you my lady?"

Mia grinned. " Oh so I see I'm also hard of hearing as well as hopelessly lost, for I didn't hear chivirlious knight as you introduced yourself. My name is Mia Rivers. Umm...and if you could be so kind as to show me where the great hall is, I'd appreciate it."

George smiled back. "Ahh the lady has a sense of humour. Very well, I shall show you to the Great hall, I was heading there myself."

Mia nodded in thanks.

"I'll give you the payment later, okay Lee." He murmured to Lee, before turning around and offering his hand to Mia, which she took happily he led her away.

As they walked down the hallway, Mia's curiousity grew.

"So what exactly is the payment for if you don't mind me asking?" Mia probed.

"This." George held out two small vials filled with a potion.

"Its an aging potion."He read her mind.

"Oh."

Before Mia could question him further, he turned the conversation away from the potions and to her.

"So your from Beauxbaxtons?" He eyed her uniform appraisingly.

Mia never felt so uncomfortable in her uniform but under George's intense gaze she would've loved it if the uniform wasn't so tight!

"Yep."

"Interesting, so what brings you to Hogwarts. You don't look old enough to be enrolling in the tournament."

"Spectator." Mia explained.

"Ah so, how is it that you knew my brother?"George questioned her.

"Ron is your brother?I mean i do see the similarities, I didn't know he had siblings."

And so the conversation carried on, until they reached the great hall.

"FRED! OVER HERE." George waved over at an identical version of himself.

"That's my twin, Fred." He explained grinning at Mia's baffled expression.

"Oh there's Harry. Umm..I'll see you later. Bye and thanks." Mia waved at George as she spotted Harry in the distance.

Finally, she had found him. Suddenly she bumped into something hard.

"Watch it!" came a growling voice, that didn't sound the least bit friendly.

Mia looked up and saw...

* * *

**haha...I left a little cliffy...can anyone guess who it is?**

**So...how do you like it? was George okay and same with Harry...i'm trying to keep them in character as best as I can. please remember to review... it would mean a lot to me to know what you think of it...and if you do I'll give you a virtual COOKIE!!! lol so okay hope you enjoyed...**

**warn me if Mia is starting to become Mary-sueish...I have no intention of turning her into one...**

**Chapter Three sneak peak- The triwizard champions are elected and the first task is going to take place...what new adventures await...Yule Ball anyone:)  
**


	3. The Goblet of Fire

**Here's chapter three...hope you like...this chapter will bring me to 10,000 words yeppy:)**

**sry if its shorter than others...**

* * *

Mia looked up and saw a blond boy about her own age.

She couldn't help but stare he was definitely handsome, with a toned body and impeccable facial features, he looked like a work of art. (a/n: sry I had to say that especially if I'm going to make Draco seem like a jerk…take some but leave some :P)

He smirked at her.

"See something you like?" He bent down purring in her ear.

Mia shivered.

'_What a jerk, no doubt he's also a spoiled brat._' Mia thought angrily, while she glared at the jerk in question.

"No, I do not." She spoke icily, as she tried to walk past him to Harry.

Draco narrowed his eyes, how dare she speak to him like that! He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back briskly, causing Mia to yelp.

This attracted Harry's attention noticing Malfoy had grabbed Mia by the wrist he began pushing through the crowd to make his way over to them, before that imbecile could hurt her further.

"Watch what you say…"Draco hissed threateningly.

Mia wouldn't give him the satisfaction of showing her fear; instead she stared defiantly into his eyes. Draco scowled, and tightened his grip.

"LET HER GO MALFOY!" Harry said having finally reached them.

Malfoy smirked at him.

"Always coming to the rescue aren't you, Potter." He spat, but let go of Mia's now bruised wrist.

"Better watch your back from now on girl." Malfoy warned Mia.

Before Harry could say anything else, Draco stalked off.

"You okay?" Harry asked turning to Mia, who was now caressing her wrist.

"Yeah, what a git!" She exclaimed.

"That was Draco Malfoy, best stay away from him. He's nothing but trouble. Is your wrist okay? Here let me see."

Mia held her hand out obediently.

Harry ran his figures over the wrist bones, making sure they weren't fractured.

"Its okay just bruised." He gave her his verdict.

"Thanks Harry." Mia whispered she looked at her wrist; her skin was tingling pleasantly where Harry had touched her.

She suddenly spotted George and his twin pushing through the crowd both were beaming brightly.

Mia narrowed her eyes suspiciously. '_What were they up to?_' She thought, as they approached Harry from behind.

"We've done it!" Fred whispered to Harry.

"Done what, Fred?" Harry asked perplexed.

Mia, looked questioningly at George, who was standing behind his twin.

He winked at her eyes glittering mischievously, as he held up the empty vials.

"You took an aging potion?!?!" She whispered, slightly hissing at him.

Fred looked puzzled that she knew, and so did Harry.

"What ever, for?" She continued.

Fred smiled, pointing to the Goblet of Fire.

Mia gasped. "You wouldn't!"

Fred and George looked at each other, both smiled playfully.

"Of course not…" They said in unison, sarcasm was evident in their voices.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Mia asked Harry, as the twins left them and made there way over, to the Goblet.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing bad could happen."

Mia watched worriedly she wasn't so sure.

Fred had successfully jumped into the aging circle, followed by George, but their victory was cut short as they were both soon plummeting out of the circle landing ten feet away with a big plop as they landed.

Mia frowned, served them right!

Crack, a loud sound filled the room, making everyone look over.

Fred and George had sprouted long white beards!

The entrance hall was soon ringing with laughter.

Fred and George were laughing along with the rest.

Mia just shook her head disapprovingly. '_What silly creatures? Funny, but awfully silly_.'

As the two were led away by Lee who was still having a fit of laughter, Mia and Harry left the entrance hall too.

"Umm, Harry I think I have to go check in with Madame Maxime. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sure, be careful." Harry called out after her, watching as she made her way back to the carriage in which she had arrived in, before making his way to the Gryffindor tower.

-Later, at dinner-

"Ron, stop talking with your mouth full, it's barbaric!" Hermione scolded Ron.

Taking a swing of his pumpkin juice, Ron gulped down his food.

"Sorry Hermione. Now Harry, tell me are the rumors true did my brothers actually try to get past the age line and get beards. The common room has been a buzz about it and Fred won't tell me."

Harry choked on his food, as the memory of earlier today flooded his mind.

Hermione patted his back, sighing _'Boys…'_

"Yes, they did! It was bloody brilliant!" Harry said, continuing on with the rest of the tale.

Mia was walking with Gabriella, debating who they thought would become the Beauxbatons champion.

"What about your sister. Fleur?"

Gabriella looked horrified.

"I hope not, didn't the Hogwarts headmaster say that it was very dangerous?"

Mia nodded. "I'm sure your sister would do fine, besides the teacher wouldn't let anything bad happen on purpose."

Mia walked up the staircase, Gabriella still at her side, thinking over what she had just said.

They reached the great halls doors and went in.

Spotting Harry, she bid goodbye to Gabriella, and went over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, guys." Mia greeted plopping down in the empty seat beside Hermione.

"Hey." Hermione and Harry greeted in unison, as for Ron he was still laughing but managed to wave a greeting.

"I see you've told him." Mia giggled.

Harry nodded smiling at her.

They ate in silence for the rest of dinner, and Mia bid them goodnight, as the other Beauxbatons girls left too. They were sleeping in the carriage in which they had arrived in. The inside had been transformed to accommodate sleeping quarters for them all.

-Two Days Later-

Mia stared hungrily at the extravagant dishes in front of her. _'So many choices, but not enough space for all of them'_ she sighed sadly.

Mia looked to everyone else. They were all eating intently, trying to finish as fast so the champions could be announced. Mia wasn't so into the whole tournament thing. Sure it was exciting but it was not for her. Just like quidditch, she wasn't really fond of that either. Or any other sports for that matter. Mia silently blamed her lack of interest on her own poor skills in that department.

Soon, the dishes were cleared and the food disappeared, announcing the start of the choosing.

"Now, if you get choosen by the cup please make your way through that door." Dumbledore said pointing in the direction of it.

Tapping his wand on the Goblet, its blue flames began glowing red and spurting sparks everywhere until a piece of paper flew out of it.

Dumbledore caught it in his hands as it was making its decent, and read.

"The champion from Durmstrang is VIKTOR KRUM!"

The great hall was filled with applause as the champion made his way through the door.

"I knew he would get chosen." Ron muttered beside Mia, while gazing at his idol.

The goblet glowed again and spurted another name out.

"The champion from Beauxbatons, is Fleur Delacour." Dumbledore announced.

Mia applauded, looking over to Gabriella who was watching her sister nervously; poor thing was scared for her.

The goblet once again went through the same process.

"And lastly the champion of Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory."

The Hufflepuffs went mad with applause.

"Well there you have it our three champions…" Dumbledore stopped mid-speech; everyone's gaze was on the goblet. It had turned red again!

A piece of paper came floating down from the flames.

Dumbledore caught it, and read it.

There was a long moment of silence before he spoke.

"Harry Potter." He rasped.

Mia was too stunned to look at Harry. She seemed frozen in time, this could not be possible.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore called again, having regained his normal powerful voice. "Please proceed to through the door."

Mia heard Hermione, urge Harry to go up. Apparently he was just as astonished.

Mia gazed at Harry as he walked. Time seemed to have slowed just for him.

As soon as he was through the door the great hall was in a great buzz.

"How..who.." Hermione couldn't find the proper words either. But everyone else was thinking the same thing too. How could he have done it? Or who put his name in the goblet? And why had he been chosen.

Soon Madame Maxime emerged through the door followed by Fleur. She waved at the Beauxbatons girls to follow her and they exited the castle, Mia along with them. She wished she could've talked to Harry about it but couldn't disobey her headmistress's demands.

The next day Mia woke up early and got ready quickly. Fashioning her now wavy hair into a quick braid and dressing in her uniform, she tip-toed out of the carriage careful not to wake anyone else up.

As she walked through Hogwarts grounds, she noticed a tiny figure, sitting by the lake.

Mia squinted her eyes trying to determine who it was. It looked oddly like Harry. 'Wonder what he's doing out here so early in the morning?" Mia thought as she made her way down to the lake.

Harry was deep in thought. Ron was mad at him and all the attention he had gotten the past night had been overwhelming the good and the bad. He couldn't sleep so he had snuck down to the lake to try and sort things out. Hearing footsteps, he looked up hoping it was Ron, coming to forgive him.

However he was disappointed, it was Mia.

Mia smiled warmly at him sitting down beside him on the wet grass.

"Disappointed to see me?"

Harry chuckled half-heartedly which did not go unnoticed by Mia.

"Well, yes and no. I was hoping that it was Ron." He said glumly.

"Oh, you two get in an argument?"

Harry nodded.

"It's this stupid tournament. He thinks I put my name in the Goblet. I didn't I swear. I never wanted for this to happen. I'm famous enough as it is." Harry paused from his ranting to look over at Mia curiously. "How come you haven't started accusing me?"

Mia looked at the dark lake in front of them.

"Well, I'm sure you didn't put it in, your not the kind of person that goes looking to be at the center of attention. Besides, you would have told me. I trust you."

"Thanks." Harry said wrapping his arm around her shoulder, looking for some comfort. Mia stiffened slightly before relaxing; it felt good being in his arms._' To bad it couldn't last forever.' _Wait Mia stopped her thoughts

_'They were just friends…yes that's right JUST FRIENDS!'_ she repeated the mantra over and over inside her head.

"I wish there was some way of getting out of this." Harry mumbled randomly.

The two of them sat there watching the lake for quite some time before, the morning chill had started affecting Mia.

"Lets go in for breakfast." She urged Harry standing up, grimacing as she noticed her wet uniform. '_Oh well nothing a spell couldn't fix._' She pointed her wand at the wet stain, making it disappear.

"Do we have to?" Harry finally had decided to reply.

"Yes mister, come on now. You have to face them some day. Remember they are just people, not dragons out to eat you."

Harry smiled at her reference of their childhood games.

Unwillingly he stood up.

"Let's go." Mia encouraged Harry ruffling his hair playfully. She noticed it was still a wild mess, just like all those years ago, just longer.

Together, they walked reluctantly back towards the castle entrance.

Breakfast was dreary.

Only Hermione had joined the two of them. Ron was sitting at the end of the table with another of his friend, ignoring their presence completely. The rest of the great hall, besides the Gryffindor's were glaring at Harry's from which ever angle they could see him from, all were thinking he was some glory-hound.

Mia and Hermione both tried to urge Harry into eating some toast, which he bluntly refused. Eventually Mia threatened him into eating something.

Mia looked up from the dreary Harry to see Madame Maxime, approaching.

"Ms. Rivers, might I have a word?" She asked.

Mia nodded, getting up from the table.

Madame Maxime led her away from the table and out of the great hall.

"Ms. Rivers I don't think it's suitable for you to be fraternizing with our opponent. Thus, I wish to tell you to stop talking to him and all the rest of his little friends. You should be cheering Ms. Delacour on, not Harry Potter."

Mia stared at her half-giant headmistress stunned.

"I see no reason why I can not become friends with him."

"Ms. Rivers! Shame on you if I wasn't so generous, you would be sent back to Beauxbatons for that sniping remark."

Mia heard the underlying threat behind her words. Apparently Madame Maxime was disgusted by the idea of Harry being the fourth champion_. 'Her and the rest of the school…almost.'_ Mia thought sullenly.

"Now do I have your word you will not be seeing that Potter for the remainder of the time we are here?"

Mia had half a mind to curse her headmistress right there and then.

"Yes."

"Good."

With that Madame Maxime left to go back inside the great hall. She couldn't tell Harry now that she was forbidden to see him. She went back to the carriage and wrote three letters. Two to her friends back at Beauxbatons and one to Harry.

She made her way up the steps to the owlery. The stench of half eaten rats and owl pellets were almost unbearable. Mia looked around for an owl that was part of Hogwarts collection. Harry had shown her some of them, and told she could use one to send her letters seeing as she didn't have one of her own.

Finding two she sent them off with the letters. Not wanting to spend more time in the owlery, she went out. Climbing down the steps she almost bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry…"Mia looked at the red headed twin in front of her. "George?" She guessed half hoping she was right.

He smiled and nodded.

"What brings you up here? I didn't know Beauxbatons girls could come up here." George asked.

"Umm..well Harry said I could, I don't have an owl and no one would lend me theirs so yeah."

"How horrible for you. Would you like to retaliate and put itching powder on their clothes. I could supply you with some if you'd like. " George offered kindly.

Mia chuckled.

"No that's okay. I have to go but I'll see you around." She excused herself, feeling she needed some privacy.

"Sure thing, but you know if you need to talk…" George supplied getting the feeling she was feeling miserable.

"I know thanks George. But I really need some alone time right now."

Mia ran down the rest of the steps and didn't stop until she reached the lake where she plopped down miserably.

Suddenly something caught her eye. It was a blurry figure, kind of invisible.

Someone was wearing an invisibility cloak she realized. Gripping her wand she muttered. "Accio invisibility cloak."

Suddenly one flew into her hands revealing a disgruntled and very angry man.

Before she could scream, she was knocked unconscious………

* * *

**hehe CLIFFY!!!**

**okay, thank you for all the reviews i've received and i hope to get more positive feedback , sry for not putting in the yule ball...but don't worry next chappy!!**


	4. Memories lost

**Guys, I am proud to say that I have finished this third chapter :) its darker than the others...but I think characters grow more attached to each other...**

**I want to grow the relationship between both of them first :D**

**hope you like this chappy I dedicate it to all those who have added me to their alert list, fav. list or reviewed.**

**  
**

* * *

Mia groaned. 

Where was she? She opened her eyes and looked around the room she was being held in. She was laid down on a sofa, it wasn't comfortable but at least it was better than the floor.

Her vision was still hazy but she could make out a fireplace close by and a lounge chair, placed in front of it. Nothing but the stonewalls gave her a hint of where she was.

The walls were made of stone and by the looks of it the same type of stone that Hogwarts was made of. So she was being held in a room in Hogwarts? That seemed impossible how could anyone get past the defenses placed around the castle, even if they had an invisibility cloak.

There wasn't much else, from what Mia could see. Just a large table off to the side, on top of it was flasks and objects that seemed displaced in the room. One object in particular looked the strangest; it looked like some sort of ancient circlet.

"I see you've woken." A gruff voice spoke entering the room, before Mia could get a better glimpse at her surroundings.

Mia glared at him, she tried to stand but was surprised to see that her body was not responding.

"Don't bother, it's a powerful spell and you don't have your wand." Her abductor informed her, holding out her wand as if to prove a fact.

Mia tensed, as he came closer to her.

He grasped her by the chin, making her look up into his eyes, while he studied her face. Mia noted his pale skin that was lightly freckled and his blond hair, he seemed oddly familiar.

After awhile he let it go briskly as if disgusted.

"Your father's spitting image." He laughed maniacally.

Mia's eyes widened her father. This horrible man knew her father.

He suddenly shrieked crazily, muttering something was incomprehensible.

Mia was more scared than ever. The last place she wanted to be in right now was in this room alone with this obviously mental man.

"Your father, he was master's favorite, but then master almost died. He was no longer pleased with your father. He ordered him killed. Then he came to me. I'm his most faithful servant now. I AM!" He cackled madly.

Mia couldn't say a word the spell, had rendered all her muscles useless. Well most of them, except for some minor ones, like her eyelids.

"The dark lord told me that I must not kill you. That you would become a worthy follower one day, even if you are only a half-blood. Just like your father." The man chortled, as if he had said the funniest thing.

Mia couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her father had been a deatheater? This man standing in front of her was one too! This was just to much for her to take in at once.

"But I told him. No, master she knows about me. She almost ruined our plans. But the Dark Lord said a special memory potion would do the trick." The man sighed sadly, as if he had missed on an opportunity of a lifetime.

Suddenly he looked at his pocket watch. "I'm late." He mumbled angrily. Mia watched as he pulled out a hip-flask and drowned the contents.

He spat and gasped in pain. Mia watched as his fair hair became gray grizzled hair and scars appear on his once smooth skin. He must have taken a polyjuice potion. Not wanting to watch the transformation she closed her eyes tightly.

In the end, he revealed himself as a Hogwarts teacher Mia had seen quite often, but that was the least of her worries right now.

Mia surveyed the glass vial he was carrying as he approached her. It contained a foul green liquid.

Mia tried to struggle, but all it did was amuse her captor.

His now grimy weathered hands grasped her mouth, squeezing it to make it open.

Mia prayed her lips would remain shut tight. Unfortunately, it was not to be and she felt the horrid stuff, slid down her throat immediately, she felt the potion take effect.

She would've screamed in pain if she could. Instead she took the pain silently, her body convulsing in twitches of pain. Her head felt like it was on fire. Memories of the previous events were slowly being erased.

When the potion had finished its work she fell unconscious from the stress and pain it had made her undergo. If only she could remember why she had gone through such excruciating pain.

"Mad-eye moody" stared at his handy work smirking. He removed the spell he had placed on her body and carried her out of the room of requirement. Hidden under the invisibility cloak, so he wouldn't give away what he had just done to any watchful portraits, he walked through the corridors until he came to a deserted one.

He placed the girl against the wall and stalked off. He was late for Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

Mia awoke after a while. Groggily she looked around at her surroundings. How did she get here? What had happened?

Her mind was whirling with questions. She burst into tears, she knew there was something dreadfully important that she had to remember, something… But just thinking about it brought about more pain for her mind. She clutching her knees, she rocked back and forth all the while sobbing and yelling out at invisible ghosts around her.

Mia Rivers was slowly loosing her sanity.

And it was in that state that George Weasly came across her body.

"MIA!" He called, out as he recognized her from down the hall.

Mia vaguely heard someone call her name. Was it her name she wasn't sure.

George burst into a run. Slowing down as he came closer to Mia.

He dropped to his knees beside her, cradling her in his arms, trying to calm her.

"Shh, Mia its okay, your safe." He whispered softly in her ears, stroking her auburn hair. It seemed to comfort her. Mia's screams stopped and she was clutching to George's shirt as if he was a lifeline.

"Safe?" She whispered softly. George had been barely able to hear her.

"Yes, Mia your safe." He reassured her.

Mia managed a weak smile as she began losing consciousness again. 'Safe was good.'

"Mia?" George spoke, shaking her lightly.

She didn't respond.

What had happened to her? George thought as he struggled to rise, with Mia still in his hands.

"I'll kill however did this to you." He promised to her unconscious form.

He carried her bridal style to the hospital wing. Meeting up with Fred, Harry and Hermione on the way, they had been equally as horrified and followed George to the hospital wing.

"What is going on you four? What has happened to Ms.Rivers?" Madam Pomfrey asked worriedly, motioning to George to lay Mia unconscious form on bed.

"I don't know. I found her in a corridor she was screaming and crying. It was terrible. I don't know what was wrong; she didn't seem to recognize anything or anyone. I..I…don't know." George said defeated, the mischievous spark was gone from his eyes replaced only by grim seriousness.

"This sounds like a memory charm. Someone go get Professor Dumbledore!" She ordered, rushing out of the infantry into her office to look for some sort of potion that might revive the poor creature.

George refused to leave her side as did Harry both were too mortified. So it was up to Hermione.

She ran through the passage ways and made her way to the gargoyle statue that housed Dumbledore's office.

Hermione tried various passwords but none would get the gargoyle to open for her. Hermione refused to give up. Banging her fists on the gargoyle in fustration.

"Why Ms.Granger what are you doing?" Hermione turned happily to see Dumbledore standing behind her, his usual happy smile on his ancient face.

"Oh professor, come quick. It's Mia, Madame Pomfrey said she was put under a memory charm or something!" Hermione cried desperately.

The smile faded from Dumbledore's face.

"Yes, I'll come lead the way." He ushered to Hermione.

As they reached the hospital wing, Dumbledore rushed to Mia's side. Studying her intently.

"Before we waken or try anything with Ms. Rivers I would like to know exactly how she was acting." He said looking at the four who were seated around Mia's bedside.

To his surprise it was George who spoke up…

Dumbledore's face turned very grim as he heard George's recount of the state Mia was found in.

"This is no ordinary memory charm. I'm afraid nothing can be done to spare her from the immense pain, she has suffered but we may be able to save her sanity and her memories, except for the ones that were targeted. Please I would ask you all to leave for the time being, spellwork of this caliber takes great concentration and no mistakes can be afforded." Dumbledore spoke forlornly.

The four nodded and existed hestitately.

They waited outside the doors. Hours ticked by, and still nothing.

Most, affected were George and Harry.

It seemed like just a couple hours ago she was a bubbly 15 year old and now her sanity and very life were at risk.

Eventually, near midnight Madame Pomfrey came out of the hospital wing.

"It's time that you four went to bed. It won't do for Ms.Rivers to wake up and find her dedicated friends, had turned to zombies. Off with you." She shooed them grimly.

"Will she be alright?" Hermione asked.

Madame Pomfrey didn't say anything, her lips just pursed tighter together.

"Better get some rest." She repeated before sliding back in through the door.

It had been three gloomy days before they received the good news.

Mia, was going to be alright!

Madame Maxime had joined the worrisome crowd. One of her students had gone through a gruesome event. What kind of headmistress was she if she couldn't even protect her own students?

Mia, received lots of visitors in the next two days. Even Ron, having heard about the event had come with Harry, to see her although he had sworn to never see Harry again.

Even though Mia was deemed stable again. She had shown no signs of waking.

Harry was forced to concentrate on the upcoming task, which he had discovered was going to be fighting dragons, from Hagrid.

The afternoons were spent practicing for the task and visiting Mia. He completely forgot about his homework.

Likewise, George's time was preoccupied and much to his twin's dismay he didn't feel like participating with pranks any more.

Five days before the challenge Mia awoke.

Mia opened her eyes staring at the white ceiling above her head.

"Where was she?" She wondered. Where was Harry and the others? She sat up, intense pain filled her. She felt like she hadn't moved in days.

She swung her legs limply out of bed and tried to stand.

She managed to hobble a bit before falling over, luckily she was able to grasp onto the bed so she didn't hit the floor.

What had happened to her? The last thing that she remembered was sending the letters, talking to George and running towards the lake.

"Your awake!" Madame Pomfrey half yelled clearly shocked, as she came out of her office.

"What are you doing out of bed?" She asked striding over to Mia, and helped her back on to the bed.

"What happened why am I here? How long have I been here?" Mia asked. Mia tried remembering what had happened but nothing came to mind.

"Shh, dear best not to stress yourself to much at the beginning. You need your rest…"

"But why do I need…" Mia asked confused

"Enough dear, now here take this, it's a sleeping drought." Madame Pomfrey interrupted, holding a glass filled with a liquid, for some reason Mia, looked fearfully at it.

"No, I won't take it." She murmured frightened.

Madame Pomfrey, made a mental note to tell Dumbledore about this occurrence.

"It won't hurt you, trust me dear."

Mia stared at it suspiciously, but took the cup and drank the ingredients.

Soon she fell into a dreamless slumber.

Madame Pomfrey soon spread the news that Mia had awaked. Everyone was ecstatic.

When Mia next woke, the first thing she felt was intense hunger.

Mia, felt to weak to move, so she tried calling out.

"I'm hungry." She stated, she found the sentence quite silly and laughed weakly.

Hearing her voice, Madame Pomfrey appeared at her side in an instant.

"Are you okay dear? How do you feel?"

Mia smiled faintly, and pointed to her mouth, to tired to repeat herself.

"You want food?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

Mia nodded.

"I'll get you some then."

To Mia's disappointment instead of a hearty meal she had imagined she received a bowl of a blue watery liquid.

"It's mashed up vitamins and proteins. Your body would go into shock if we gave it something more substantial." Madame Pomfrey explained, seeing her eyeing the soup disdainfully.

Mia nodded, and ate with a little help from Madame Pomfrey. She felt much better after.

"Where's everyone?" Mia asked curiously.

" They're at the tournament. Today is the first task." Madame Pomfrey explained.

"What!! I'm missing it. Please take me, I have to be there." Mia begged.

"You can't go anywhere in your current state." She stated firmly.

Mia scowled, annoyed. Whatever had happened and caused this she hated it already!

Soon, a crowd of Gryffindors came bursting though the hospital wing doors, a bleeding Harry among them.

Mia watched as Madame Pomfrey fretted over Harry's bleeding arm.

Harry finally looked up; green eyes met Mia's honey colored ones.

_'Wait a minute MIA'S EYES SHE WAS AWAKE!!!!_' Harry thought. Relief flooded through Harry. He stood up walking over to her and threw his arms around Mia's now twig like body.

"Hello, to you to Harry." Mia greeted happily. She managed to get her arms around him hugging him back weakly.

"Wait until everyone hears you're awake. They'll be so happy." Harry said.

Mia smiled tiredly and yawned. "Yup, and I can't wait to hear what happened?" she joked her eyes were beginning to close again. She slightly suspected that soup she ate was laced with a sleeping drought as well.

Harry's smile dropped, he didn't want her finding out what happened.

Harry looked down at the now fast asleep Mia, he would protect her from now on. Nothing would ever hurt her again.

Harry rushed to the Gryffindor common room finding Ron, and Hermione, he told them about Mia.

"She must have been devastated she missed the first task. It was wicked!" Ron said.

Harry nodded. "She was."

At that time George and Fred walked in.

"Hey guys Mia woke up again today." Harry called to them.

George's ears pricked up.

"Really, is she okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes, she was bummed that she missed the first task but she can't even remember why she was in the hospital or how many days went by." Harry added glumly.

"Oh." George said, he shuddered remembering her cries, from the day he found her.

"I'll go check up on her. By the way good job today Harry." He congratulated him halfheartedly and made his way to the hospital wing.

George sat by her bedside for an hour or two.

Mia opened her eyes again. That little nap had been very nice. She felt some of her energy return to her. She spotted George sitting beside her bed. He was to deep in his thoughts to notice, she had woken.

"George, tell me what happened?" She asked silently.

George gasped, it as the first time he had heard her speak.

"Your awake! Can I get you anything? Water? Food?" He spoke quickly pretending he hadn't heard her question.

"George your avoiding my question. Please I need to know." Mia said faintly but firmly. Turning her head so she could gaze into Georges eyes.

George sighed, taking a deep breath he plunged head first into the tale.

"Okay. I found you in a…….."

When George finished, Mia nodded tears brimming from the corners of her eyes.

"Thank you."

Now that she finally found out, well she was horrified. Who would want to tamper with her mind? What had she seen? In the back of her mind, she new it was something of the utmost importance.

-2 weeks later-

Mia had finally been released from the hospital wing. Her strength as back and so was her bubbly attitude but her mind still ached to discover what had happened to her, in those blank pages in her mind.

"Have you picked out your dress for the Yule Ball?" Hermione whispered to her as they ate lunch together one afternoon.

"The Yule Ball, we're having a dance? Why did no one tell me?" Mia shrieked horrified. "When is it?"

"In a week." Hermione stated trying to calm her down.

Mia gaped at her.

"How will I get ready I don't even have a date. Oh this is horrible." She said glumly.

"It's okay, this week we'll go together to hogsmade to buy dresses. I haven't found one either."

"Have you got a date?" Mia interrogated her.

Hermione blushed.

"Yeah, but you can't tell anyone. It's Viktor Krum." She whispered quietly.

"WHAT!!" Mia practically screamed.

"Shh." Hermione hissed at her.

Mia grinned. "Okay but you have to tell me all the details."

* * *

**...okay chapter done...I PROMISE THAT THE YULE BALL WILL HOST THE NEXT CHAPPY :)...**

**plase review with your comments**


	5. Quick Author Note

**Hey everyone,**

**I would just like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my story, etc (alerts, and favs). As to the reason I haven't been updating quite simply I felt that no one really liked my story. It might sound selfish but I would like some feedback; if you guys are interested in reading the story. However I'm going to give you a sneak peek at what is too come…**

Harry gazed at Cho Chang standing beside Cedric.

'She looks great, if only Cedric had not asked her first.' Harry grumbled to himself.

Beside him Ron tugged at his 'dress robes' uncomfortably.

"Wow…"

Harry's attention snapped back to Cho Chang at her exclamation. He followed her gaze.

Mia was taking timid steps down the stair afraid of falling. Her hair was curled and let to fall down loosely. Only a silver pin adored her hair. Her dress was floor length and very tricky to maneuver in how she would manage dancing she did not know.

Blasted Hermione, she just had to make me buy these shoes, Mia thought as she almost tripped. Silently, hoping that the ball had already started so she could quietly slip in unnoticed Mia looked up.

'Wow…'

She froze, her face flushing red as she met the intense green-eyes gazing back at her……

**Next part,**

Mia breathed in deeply, this was too surreal.

As Mia twirled back into his waiting arms, the song came to an end.

Neither of them moved...

**Hehe hope you enjoyed… I don't want to give away too much….By the way I have decided on the couple pairing…Mia and Harry. **

**Thank you for you patience,**

**F.A**


	6. Yule Ball

**For all of your responses here's the YULE BALL...Just so you know Final paring is Mia and Harry...ENJOY**

* * *

Mia, watched disheartedly as Hermione pranced through the store, pulling out a variety of dresses. They had been this for a couple hours now. First, Hermione had been trying on dresses but now it was her turn.

Mia did not even now if she wanted to go. She did not have a date nor could she find a nice dress.

"Here" Hermione muffled under the stack of dresses. "Try them on."

Mia grabbed the pile, and stomped off towards a changing room.

**Mean****w****hile**

"Harry, where do you think they are?" Ron asked baffled.

Harry shrugged.

They had been searching for Mia and Hermione for the past two hours, having discovered them missing. However, Harry's thoughts were elsewhere. He had finally gotten the courage to ask Cho Chang only to find out she was taken. It was embarrassing.

"Harry?" Ron nudged him.

"What?"

"Never mind. I'm going to search for Hermione and ask her again to go to the ball with me."

"Fine." Harry turned walking away aimlessly re-immersing himself in his thoughts.

Ron shook his head, he had no idea his mate was so down about Cho Chang.

He headed towards the library, Hermione's favorite place.

Walking into the library he spotted Viktor Krum, looking aimlessly around the library.

Ron froze, his idol was standing a few feet away from him. Without wanting too, he spun around ran away.

"Maybe, Harry had the right idea about not looking for the girls." Ron whispered to himself, he had embarrassed himself once again on Krum's behalf.

Mia struggled to tie the corset on the dress she was presently trying on. It was a burgundy colored dress, only knee-high and strapless. The corset was a lighter shade, it was tight leaving nothing to the imagination.

When Mia, stared at herself in the mirror she couldn't burst out laughing.

"What is it?" Hermione called, praying that her friend had finally found something she liked.

The changing room door swung open to reveal a giddy Mia.

"What do I look like?" She laughed, striking a sexy pose.

Hermione's eyes bulged as she saw the dress, and snickered.

"Well, after much deliberation I would have to say….A prostitute."

"Nooo…" Mia gasped looking shocked at the response.

"I'll go change into something more decent, who would wear such a thing?"

"Well, I think I already answered that." Hermione said ushering back into the changing room.

Next was a much more conservative dress.

Mia actually liked the feel of this one. The black fabric was smooth and looked glamorous. It had blue hues throughout the dress. It was a simple halter-top. Trying it on Mia noticed that it also left more than half of her back exposed and gave her the silhouette of an hour-glass figure.

Opening the door, Hermione, squealed.

"This is perfect!" She exclaimed.

Mia smiled. "I know I like it too, simple and sweet."

She twirled around for good measure.

"I think I might buy this one." She exclaimed.

"Perfect! Now we can be back before dinner." Hermione said clutching her now grumbling stomach.

Harry did not know what to do. This year was a mess, except for Mia showing up in his life once again.

Why am I even going to Hagrid's?" he said aloud. Harry needed someone to talk to. His head was spinning out of control. He had no idea what to do. Too much was going on, the Triwizard Tournament, the Ball, Rita Skeeter, Cho Chang, Mia, Ron…the list was absolutely endless.

Harry finally reached Hagrid's door and knocked fiercely.

The door opened.

"Oh Harry, it's you!" Hagrid exclaimed.

The expression on his face told Harry that he was not wanted.

"I'll go if you're busy." He grumbled angrily.

"Sorry, Harry it's just that I'm expecting…" Hagrid paused. "…someone."

"It's fine whatever." Harry turned walking down the steps, dragging his feet towards the castle. Why was he feeling so low? (a/n: aww poor poor Harry so alone and depressed….wonder what will happen…)

As Harry finally arrived at the Great hall he entered sitting beside Ron who was already gorging himself on food.

"Any luck?" He asked.

"Nope." Ron chewed. "Not, a sign from them."

At that moment, Mia and Hermione filed in, quickly slipping into the empty seats conveniently located beside Harry and Ron.

It wasn't soon after that the interrogation from Ron began.

"You'll find out tomorrow, we want it to be a surprise." Hermione said throwing her hands up in the air. Earning her a few stares from fellow classmates.

Mia droned out their conversation and turned to Harry. Everyone else was in such a happy mood, with the ball only a day away.

"Harry, you aren't eating." Mia observed.

"You aren't my mother." Harry said, further digging himself into depression.

"Fine, Harry. I was only worried." Mia huffed, at the ingratitude she received.

"Sorry." Harry repented, grabbing a drumstick he proceeded to pick at it uninterestedly.

Mia looked over at him worriedly.

"Harry, can we talk?" She whispered.

Harry did not say much but rose from the table. Mia followed suit, and followed him out after motioning to Hermione still immersed in her conversation with Ron that she was leaving.

The pair turned the corner.

Harry breathed deeply trying to calm himself when Mia asked. "Harry, what's bugging you?"

"Nothing." Harry said unconvincingly, his eyes pinned to the floor.

"Harry look at me. I know your lying so tell me. Its not good to keep feelings bottled up inside." She scolded.

Harry looked at her seeing she wasn't going to budge he gave in.

"Well, I don't know it's a lot of things. Most recently it's this stupid ball." He blushed as a memory of Cho Chang flooded his mind.

"Go on." Mia urged curious to find out.

"Well, you know Cho Chang?"

Mia felt a pang creep into her heart she knew where this was going. She repressed the thought, she had no idea why she was feeling so upset.

"You…you like her?" She stammered after awhile.

"Yeah." Harry looked up at her. "See, I asked her to be my date at the ball but Cedric had already asked her first." He said glumly.

"Oh. Well, don't worry Harry it's not the end of the world."

"But it is I was so embarrassed…." Harry went on to retell the events that took place.

"It seems like she wanted to go with you Harry. After all, you can still dance with her tomorrow night." Mia reassured Harry, patting him on his back.

"Besides you have to perk up or she'll never go out with you at all."

"You're right. Thanks Mia." Harry said pulling her into a swift hug. "I have to go get ready."

Mia who was still flushed watched as Harry bounded up the stairs, heading undoubtedly to his common room. Mia having suddenly lost her appetite made her way back to the waiting carriage for a good nights rest.

-Next Day-

"Girls, GIRLS!" Madame Maxime hollered.

Many girls jumped up out of bed upon hearing her voice, totally dazed.

"Today is the ball, this is your chance to represent Beauxbaxtons. You will spend your day with me going over dance routines. Then you will be able to get ready. So hurry and eat breakfast, we have a long day ahead of us."

Mia groaned, this was just what she needed. She knew by the end of the day she would be sore.

Hermione looked around the great hall at breakfast not spotting Mia or any other girl from Beauxbaxtons. She desperately needed to talk to her.

"Hermione, I'm sorry but I've found another date." Ron proclaimed as he sat down next to her.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ron, I must have told you a thousand times, I already have a date."

"Of course you do." Ron patted her arm assuringly, not believing a word. "So, Harry you seem happier today."

Harry nodded, gazing towards the Ravenclaw table, where Cho Chang was sitting among her friends.

Tonight he would get a chance to dance with her and then she would fall madly in love with him and they would live happily ever after. It made him almost want to jump up with joy.

"Yeah, so Ron will you come with me quickly to pick up some dress robes I don't have any."

"Sure, mate."

The rest of the afternoon was spent dedicated to Cho Chang and dress robes.

Evening had finally arrived. Everyone, well correction the girls had long since disappeared, off getting ready for the big night. Harry was pacing the room he had asked Parvati Patil, more out of necessity than anything else, while Ron was going with her twin Padma. What was really on his mind was Cho.

As the bell struck seven, everyone in Hogwarts made their way towards the great hall.

To much of Ron's dismay his dress robes where hand-me downs and looked terrible. Embarrassed, Padma had to literally drag him into the Great Hall.

Harry laughed at his friend's antics.

"Harry!"

He turned around and spotted Hermione in a dazzling light pink dress making her way gracefully down the stairs.

"You look dashing." She commented.

"Thank you." Harry said blushing slightly. "So do you."

"There you are Hermione." Vicktor Krum said walking towards her, he bowed and extended his arm.

Hermione let out a giggle, and accepted as he led her away.

"Potter, get in line with Miss. Patil." McGonagall ordered. "It's almost time for the dance to begin."

Harry nodded.

As they waited in line, Harry to continue to ignore Parvati, much to her dismay and concentrate on Cho.

Mia, walked briskly towards the great hall, she had taken forever getting ready. Her feet throbbed from all the dancing Madame Maxime put them through.

Harry was repeating everything he was going to say to Cho in his mind.

"Wow…"

Harry's attention snapped back to Cho Chang at her exclamation. He followed her gaze.

Mia was taking timid steps up the stairs afraid of falling. Her hair was curled and let to fall down loosely. Only a silver pin adored her hair. Makeup lightly adored her face, enhancing her big doe like eyes. Her dress contrasted with her lightly tanned skin. She looked stunning

Blasted Hermione, she just had to make me buy these shoes, Mia thought as she almost tripped. Silently, hoping that the ball had already started so she could quietly slip in unnoticed Mia looked up.

'Wow…'

She froze, her face flushing red as she met the intense green-eyes gazing back at her.

"Harry!" She proclaimed.

"Miss. Rivers please quickly proceed into the great hall we are about to start." Professor McGonagall, stated.

"Yes, Professor." Mia said still blushing she quickly ran inside.

As the doors opened, she was greeted with applause and waltz music followed by a stunned silence. The students were crowded beside the isle intended for the Champions, had thought that the Champions were coming out. Instead they got Mia.

Mia turned pitch red this was too much embarrassment for one night.

She quickly slipped into the crowd of students and waited along side them. She could already hear whispers 'what was she doing there?' and so on.

Then the door opened once more, and the Champions glided in. Mia watched as Harry danced with Parvati. They looked so awkward but still very cute, Mia gushed.

Soon everyone else proceeded to dance. Some like Mia where left standing, without partners.

As the dance ended Harry's eyes immediately tried to find Mia in the crowd. He pushed his way through the crowd and found her standing at the sidelines' humming contently with the music.

Before, he could approach her, someone had asked her to dance, and was walking her towards the dance floor.

Harry had no choice but to continue dancing with Parvati, glancing from time to time at Cho.

Mia laughed lightly, her eyes twinkling with tears as Roger spun her around for the third time. Her bruised feet ignored, as she danced across the floor having a grand time.

Then the music stopped, and he bowed to her.

"Would you like to get some punch?" He asked courteously.

Suddenly feeling thirsty Mia nodded and followed him.

"They decorated the place beautifully with you as their center piece." Roger exclaimed.

Mia felt another blush creep to her cheeks. Disregarding the complement she took another sip of the punch. Feeling brave, she grabbed Rogers hand and pulled him to the dance floor once more.

Harry watched enviously, as the events occurred. His mind turned away from Cho Chang and to his friend. Why was that guy flirting with her? Why did she let him? It made him boil with jealousy.

Then the music changed, to a slow song. Harry's eyes widened as he watched Mia and whatever his name was get closer…too close for comfort. Harry had to do something.

Leaving Parvati, he stalked towards the couple.

"Excuse me, may I cut in." Harry said tapping the guys shoulder.

"Of course."

Mia was shocked as she soon found herself in Harry's arms.

"Hello…" Harry said awkwardly. "Umm...I…I wanted to dance with…you"

Mia smiled.

Their faces were inches apart, but neither seemed too noticed as they continued dancing.

Harry's arms wrapped around her waist unconsciously pulling her close to him, and her arms encircled his neck.

They were silent.

Their eyes did not leave each others.

The song ended.

Mia flustered pulled away from Harry, unwillingly.

Harry looked at her, shocked at himself, Mia was very pretty but still his friend.

In the background the music began to pick up.

"Would you like to dance again?" Harry asked.

Mia just nodded.

Soon the awkwardness faded and they were having a great time. Taking a break they reunited with Ron who was sulking with Padma and Parvati.

"Hey, guys." Mia said plopping down next to Ron. "Why aren't you dancing?"

"Well…"Padma started looking over at Ron hatefully, when she noticed Parvati's angry glare directed at Mia.

"He was my date you know." She informed Mia.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to steal him. He was the one that asked me to dance." Mia defended herself.

Harry chose this time to make his appearance.

"Harry, I refuse to be your date if you are not going to dance with me."

Harry did not know what to say to the now furious Parvati.

His silence spoke louder than any words he could have spoken because she was off.

"Sorry, guys I'll go talk to her." Padma excused herself and ran after her twin.

"Look what you've done now Harry." Ron huffed.

"Sorry, still a bit confused."

"Well, Parvati was mad that you were not dancing with her but me." Mia informed him, looking down at her sore feet. "Actually, I wouldn't have minded if you danced a couple with her, my feet could have used the break."

This earned chuckles from both of them.

"So did you see Hermione, Ron?" Mia asked.

"Yes." Ron grumbled.

"Aww, Ron are you mad because your going to have to apologize to her because you were wrong?"

"Maybe." Ron crossed his arms jealously. "and I don't see why of all people she had to go with Vicktor Krum."

Mia followed his gaze, to where Hermione and Krum were dancing.

"Well, he is handsome to say the least, and he can dance plus let us not forget the fame. Nope can't see why she would go with Krum."

Ron groaned.

"It'll be okay." Patting his shoulder much like he had done to Hermione the other day.

Seeing this Harry couldn't help but snicker.

"WHAT?!?" Ron cried angrily. "Oh go on you two. Let me be miserable in peace."

Mia eyed Harry. "Up for another round?"

"Certainly." Harry joked putting on a serious face he bowed, pulling Mia up to her feet.

As they reached the dance floor, the band started playing their modern music. Mia was having a great time, although neither of them knew how to dance well. Roger was forgotten as was Cho.

A slow song reappeared and Mia and Harry were once again arm in arm.

Harry getting rambunctious turned the dance into more of a tango.

Mia breathed in deeply, this was too surreal.

As Mia twirled back into his waiting arms, the song came to an end.

Caught in the moment, Harry's lips came crashing down……

* * *

**Cliffy!!! sorry about the horrible dance scenes tried to make them as best as I could. Please R&R with comments**


	7. Break up, Make up

**HERE IS THE 7th chapter !! Thank you to everyone who reviewed much appreciated! **

**I will update according to the feedback I get..so the more the quicker I update ;P**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_"HARRY POTTER'S SECRET LOVER" _

_Caught last night by our fantastic photographers, was Harry Potter dancing with Mia Rivers, a student from BeaxBaxtons Academy. The two danced all night, it all ended with a heart-throbbing kiss… _

Mia slammed the Daily Prophet down not willing to read any more. Embarrassment welled up inside her.

Harry beside her was fuming, in fact soon after he left much to the dismay of Mia.

"So, Hermione did you have a good time?" She asked trying to forget about what had happened.

Hermione blushed. "Yep, you seem to have had a pretty good time yourself." Pointing to the picture in the daily prophet of her and Harry kissing.

"Stupid paper, I'll kill Rita Skeeter."

"It's okay, sooner or later she'll turn to a more interesting topic."

"Harry." They all said simultaneously.

Mia looked down at her plate disinterested, she had lost her appetite. Last night confused her beyond belief, the kiss and everything else. Of course she knew Harry saw her as a friend but she was starting to doubt that she still did.

She needed to clear her head. "I'm going to the owlery to send some letters. I'll see you guys later."

Mia was walking through the snow towards the owlery, when a familiar voice called to her.

"Hey, Mia wait up!"

She turned putting on a fake smile. "Hi, how are you, George?"

"Good, where are you headed?" George said catching up to her.

"Owlery." Mia responded halfheartedly.

"I'm heading that way myself, I'll come with you."

"Sure."

Mia and George walked side by side for what seemed like hours.

Finally, George broke the silence. "So, I read the daily prophet today."

Mia flushed. "Oh"

"You like him." George accused.

"No…I mean he's my friend…I don't know. Besides he has the biggest crush on Cho. He was just caught up in the moment."

"I doubt he was." George said he guessed he felt a bit jealous but more protective of her. "You should talk to him." George recommended.

Mia nodded, noticing they had arrived at the Owlery. She began climbing the stairs.

"See you later." She called back to George who was already walking away.

He waved without turning around.

As she climbed up the uneven steps, Mia seriously thought about what George had said. She would have to talk with Harry. Despite whatever feelings she was developing for him she refused to let it get in-between their friendship especially because he did not return her feelings.

Quickly mailing her letters, to her friends and mother, she rushed down the stairs wanting to find Harry.

Harry was sitting on his four poster bed exhausted the second challenge was only three days away. He did not need this drama to unfold too.

"Damn, Rita Skeeter." He yelled hitting his pillow. As if it wasn't hard enough to deal with the fact that he had kissed Mia now, everyone knew. Not that he hadn't enjoyed it, but she was his friend not girl friend.

What does Cho think? He wondered. A sharp knock announced a presence at the door.

"Come in."

The door cracked open as Mia snuck in.

"Harry…"Mia began.

"…we need to talk." Harry finished for her.

She nodded. "You go first."

"You see I had a great time last night and everything but you see that kiss…it was a mistake" Harry didn't know how else to tell her.

Mia looked up stung by his hurtful words.

" I see, then I'll be going." Mia said curtly. Turning away she ran out of the Gryffindor common rooms.

She over reacted she knew that, but it hurt that he regretted kissing her.

At dinner she sat with the rest of the Beauxbaxtons girls. Everyone was curious about what had happened, but Mia refused to divulge any information. She could see Harry his back was facing her. She missed him.

Hermione looked over at Mia sadly, why was she mad at them? Looking over to Harry who was also sulking she could guess.

"Harry what did you do now?" She hissed.

"Nothing. Why is everyone accusing me?"

"I don't know maybe because a certain someone is missing from the table. A certain friend." She emphasized.

Ron nodded at Hermione's comment, he was just as curious.

"I'm going." Harry said getting up, not wanted to be interrogated any longer.

Mia's eyes were locked on Harry as he left. She wanted to go talk to him but wanted to calm down before saying anything. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Cho Chang follow after him.

"Harry."

Harry turned and came face to face with Cho.

"Oh hi." He mumbled uncomfortably.

"So Harry, I was wondering maybe you'd like to hang out sometime. Just you and me?" She asked bubbly.

"You want to?" He exclaimed surprised at this new development.

She nodded happily.

"Unless, of course you have other plans?" She said darkly referring to Mia.

"No!"

"Great, then I'll see you around." She said taking her leave, she ran back to the Great hall.

Harry had butterfly's inside Cho Chang wanted to go out with him, Mia lay forgotten in the background again.

Mia scowled as Cho expressed in great detail what had transpired between her and Harry. Was she trying to make Mia jealous? She did not care, only that her ears were ringing from her annoying voice.

"I'm going to be by the lake." She said getting up she left hurriedly.

Ron and Hermione decided to corner her, and followed behind her stealthily.

Mia suddenly stopped before the doors to Hogwarts Grounds turning she, faced Hermione and Ron.

"Did you guys want something?"

Ron and Hermione revealed themselves.

"Are you mad at us?" They asked at the same time.

Seeing the worry on their faces Mia, was shocked.

"No, no it's nothing like that I just have to sort out something's." She reassured them.

"Did Harry do something?" Hermione asked.

Mia stiffened at the sound of his name.

"He did!" Ron exclaimed pointing a finger of accusation at her. "Don't worry Mia I'll beat him to a bloody pulp for you."

"I'm sure I won't need your help if it comes to that. Don't worry I'll be back to normal tomorrow."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other defeated.

"We'll go squeeze out information from Harry. Lets go!" Ron shouted, dragging Hermione with him.

-Next Day-

There was an awkward silence at the table between the four of them. Mia sat beside Harry while Hermione and Ron sat across from them. Currently they were studying them intently; neither had been successful in finding out what had happened.

Harry was quiet he didn't know what to say. He needed the salt, situated on the opposite side of Mia.

He cleared his throat, Mia glanced at him questioningly.

"Salt." He commanded.

"Here it is…oh oops clumsy me." Mia said accidently dropping the salt shaker on to his plate, causing salt to be spilt everywhere.

"Its fine."

The conversation ended there. Mia couldn't understand why Harry refused to talk to her; well actually she wasn't so keen on it either. But she was mad, mainly at Harry for accepting Cho. Jealousy was not one of her better qualities.

After, breakfast they each went their separate ways. Ron and Hermione, concocted a plan to get Harry and Mia together again.

" We need to bring them together."

Ron nodded.

"We should get them to accidently meet in the same room…"

" Good idea Ron."

After awhile they finally decided on their plan and they went to put it into action.

"Mia, I need some help with something. I left all of my books in the Charms classroom and I hurt my wrist. Could you help? I can't find the boys anywhere."

Mia looked suspiciously at Hermione but agreed.

-Meanwhile-

"Harry, Voldemort's in the Charms room!"

Harry arched his eyebrow at Ron, what had his friend been drinking.

"Its true! Hurry you have to save the world!!!" Ron exclaimed throwing his hands up wildly in the air.

Harry sighed placing the book he was reading on the table beside him.

"Fine, I'll come calm down Ron."

Ron smirked he was a genius.

Hermione and Mia approached the classroom at the same time Ron and Harry came around the corner. They stopped in front of the door.

"This was a set up, wasn't it?" Mia accused Ron and Hermione.

They looked sheepishly at Harry and Mia, before pushing them into the room. Followed by a quick charm from Hermione she shut them in with no way to get out.

"Now we won't let you out until you guys make up."Ron yelled informing them of their evil plans.

Mia groaned.

"I'll jump out the window then you'll be sorry." She threatened.

"No, you won't." The two of them said calling her bluff.

"We'll be back in an hour." They called Mia could hear their footsteps walking away.

"What are we going to do?" She asked her fellow captor.

He shrugged, Harry pulled out his wand and tried to cast a spell to open the door with no luck.

"So I guess we have to talk, unless you want to take the other exit." Mia stated pointing to the window.

Harry shivered at the thought. "No thank you."

Silence.

"So I'll start I'm sorry about…"

"No, you don't have to apologize. I was being a git. Sorry, about saying what I said I meant it in a different way."

Mia smiled. "Let's not talk about that anymore you're forgiven."

"So I heard about Cho." Mia changed the conversation, sitting on a desk.

Harry ran his hand through his unruly hair. "Yeah, I don't know if I really want to get involved with her. I don't want it to get all over the news."

"Again..." Mia laughed. "I can predict the next title: "Harry Potter Heartbreaker?."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't doubt that it would happen."

"So what are we going to do? Ron and Hermione better not forget about us or I will be tempted to jump."

"Am I that bad company?" Harry asked looking insulted.

"Of course! I have to tell you the truth you're not very exciting. In fact I would rather be stuck in here with a dung beetle." She joked.

Harry grasped his heart. "Oh that hurts, for that you must be punished."

Harry grinned, stalking over towards her.

Uneasy Mia tried to run, but Harry caught her in his arms. "Now that I've got you prisoner what shall I do?"

"Let me, go?" Mia prayed that he would agree.

"NO…tickle you!" He exclaimed and proceeded to do just that.

Mia shrieked laughing loudly as the torture began.

"HARRY...STOP IT!! HERMIONE RON HELP!!" She cried aimlessly, while convulsing into fits of giggles.

Finally, she escaped his grasp, glaring at Harry.

"You didn't have to do that." She huffed undignified as she straightened out her uniform.

"Yes, well…"

Mia's stomach grumbled.

"Hungry?"

Mia nodded. "We must be missing dinner."

"Don't worry once we get out of here I can take you to the kitchens." Harry assured her.

They didn't have to wait much longer when Hermione and Ron burst through the door panting.

"Sorry we went to dinner and then remembered. Are you guys friends again?"

"Of course!" Harry and Mia exclaimed.

"But Ron I would like to take you up on your suggestion to beat Harry until he's a bloody pulp or something like that."

They laughed the four friends walked out of the room. Hopefully no one would find out about their escapade.

"Oh, sorry guys I have to get Mia some food, I'll be up in the dormitory soon."

"Okay Harry, but you have to figure out the challenge sooner or later."

"Don't worry about it Hermione."

Harry led Mia down an intricate path. She was so confused by the time they arrived to the kitchen. House Elves were running around back and forth.

"Dobby, sorry to bother you can we have a plate of dinner for me and my friend." Harry asked his old friend.

"Of course." He hurried away.

Mia looked at Harry questioningly.

"It's a long story I'll tell you over dinner." Harry motioned her to sit a small wooden table by the fire place.

By the time they had finished dinner it was late. Thanking Harry for a wonderful time she bid him goodnight and shot off hoping she wasn't missed.

Harry watched her go and proceeded to sneak back to the dormitory, hoping he wouldn't be caught out so late.

"Well, well who do we have here? Mr. Potter out of bed, off womanizing again were you?" Professor Snape's voice called down the hall, stopping Harry in his tracks.

"No, sir"

Snape scoffed. "Detention, Potter. Tomorrow night at 8 pm. Be in the dungeons. I have some cauldrons that need cleaning.

With that said he briskly turned quite proud at having caught Harry.

Harry growled and ran to the common room. Tomorrow afternoon was the challenge. He would be tired; if he survived it and then he would be in detention with Snape he didn't know what was worse. Dying or detention?

Upon reaching the common room he could not find Hermione or Ron any where. Neville however was pacing around nervously….

"Miss Rivers what have you been doing out at this late hour?" Madame Maxime interrogated her.

"Nothing."

Madame Maxime didn't believe her but sent her to bed she had plans for tonight and did not want to be late.

Sitting in bed, Mia went over the days events. She had a wonderful time; she hoped Harry would do well in the challenge tomorrow feeling guilty for keeping him away from studying. What would tomorrow bring? She thought as she drifted to sleep

* * *

**Yay, chapter done...nothing to exciting happened in this chappy but i decided to give the characters a break...remember to R&R with any comments or suggestions**

**F.A**


	8. Duels in the Hallway

HEY THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED!!!

This chapter will bring us to 20,000 words! YAY! ;P

Just to recap I want this story to go on passed the Deadly Hallows...however i will quicken the pace...and add some more excitement...once again thank you for all of everyone's wonderful feedback!!

enjoy

* * *

"Harry you'll be fine."

"I hope so." Harry said uncertainly trembling from anxiety.

The pair where currently standing on the makeshift rafts, waiting for the second challenge to begin. Ron and Hermione were no where to be found.

Mia patted Harry on the back assuredly.

Before anything else could be spoken, Dumbledore's loud booming voice announced the beginning of the challenge.

Mia had to step back, and watch Harry dive in the water. With four big splashes the champions disappeared in the murky depths of the lake.

"What if it doesn't work?" A shaky voice asked from behind her.

Mia sighed, turning she tried to make it clear to Neville that nothing bad was going to happen.

"Yeah, you say that now but when he turns out dead, it will be my entire fault!" Neville exclaimed trembling at the thought.

Mia rolled her eyes.

"That can't happen not with Dumbledore watching over the proceedings and I must say Madame Maxime is quite handy with magic as well.

Neville seemed to quiet down at the assuring thought.

They turned to watch the lake, it was still.

This must be the most uneventful challenge to watch Mia thought glumly. She wished she could see what was going on.

Everyone was silent with anticipation. Suddenly coming bursting out of the water was Fleur Delacour, empty handed.

She was helped up out of the water but Madame Maxime did not seem too pleased. Soon to follow was Vicktor Krum, holding Hermione.

Mia gasped, that where she had been, she couldn't believe it was she okay?

Mia rushed towards them.

"Hermione!" She called, extending her arm to her.

Hermione nodded grasping the arm and pulled herself up. Then she turned to help Vicktor.

Mia decided to give them some time alone as they embraced one another.

Where was Harry?

Next came Cedric, holding Cho Chang, however Mia paid little attention.

Time was running out, and then just before Mia had run out of hope he came out. Harry was holding Ron and Gabriella.

People crowded around helping them get up; Mia was stuck on the sidelines again.

Squeezing through the crowd, she finally reached her destination.

"Good job Harry." She congratulated him.

In return Harry beamed at her proudly.

After the results were announced, it was back to Hogwarts to celebrate.

Butterbear was being passed around the Gryffindor common room; Harry was tied for first place. Mia joined in the little group but quickly excused herself. She needed to meet curfew after all.

Harry was exhausted, he glanced around the room, not being able to spot Mia, he turned to Ron who was chatting with Lavender, retelling the horrific events he had to undergo under water.

"Ron have you seen, Mia?"

Ron looked up. "Mate, why did you interrupt I was just getting to the good part. No, I think she said she had to go out or something like that." Ron informed his friend before turning back to his story.

Harry was worried he had a funny feeling that he couldn't ignore. He snuck out to make sure Mia had reached her dormitory okay.

-Meanwhile-

Mia strode through the empty hallways trying to tiptoe by the sleeping portraits.

She suddenly got an eerie feeling like someone was following her. She heard footsteps behind her.

"Whose there?" She called.

No answer.

Mia was growing paranoid as the footsteps continued. She began running through the darkened hallways.

Taking a sharp turn she landed found herself at the entrance way of the dungeons. Knowing she had gone the wrong way, Mia turned around only to find a familiar unwanted figure smirking at her.

"My my my if it isn't Harry Potter's little lover." Malfoy sneered.

"My my my if it isn't the little weasel." Mia retorted angrily she had no patience for this.

Malfoy pursed his lips, angrily he did not care to be insulted.

Mia attempted to walk passed him but he blocked her path.

"Move, Malfoy." She seethed.

"Not yet, you see I'm awfully bored. I was thinking, why don't you entertain me."

Mia arched her eyebrow. What was this twit talking about?

"Why would I do that?"

A smirk re-plastered itself unto Malfoy's face.

"Well, let's just say I discovered some very valuable information yesterday. It's actually quite a funny story. There was a room, containing two people for a very long long time."

It took a second for it to register in Mia's head.

"How did you…"

"Never mind how I know, you should be more concerned about what you will have to do to keep this quiet." Malfoy pulled out his wand pointing it at Mia to further his threat.

Mia's eyes went wide, she tried reaching for her wand but someone came to her rescue.

"Expelliarmus!" A flash of red followed, knocking the unsuspecting Malfoy into Mia sending them both sprawling on the floor, with Malfoy's wand out of the way Harry revealed himself.

Mia struggled to push the stunned Malfoy off of her.

"You okay?" Harry asked panting he had run all the way here once spotting the two with the Marauder's map. "Did the git hurt you?" Aiming a good kick his way.

Mia stood dusting herself off. "Don't do that Harry he's not worth it. He knows about yesterday's fiasco, he's probably planning on telling Rita Skeeter too."

Harry cursed under his breath.

"Brilliant."

"Let's go." Mia said shakily.

Harry nodded. "Next time don't go off on your own it seems that lately people are out to get me."

Mia promised, watching Harry throw Malfoy's wand back to him, they turned to leave.

"Stupefy." The spell came whizzing by narrowly missing Harry's ear.

Malfoy was awake and furious.

"Back away Malfoy." Harry warned pointing his own wand at him. Mia grabbed hers as well ready to help Harry.

"What are you three doing?" Professor Moody rasped.

"Professor Moody, we were not doing anything." Harry spoke up having recovered first.

Professor Moody scoffed. "I know a duel when I see one."

Malfoy whimpered, he wasn't too fond of Moody, standing up he quickly made a run for it.

Professor Moody didn't bother with him.

"Not to worry I'll make sure he gets detention tomorrow. Now, Harry off with you go to bed."

"But what about Mia sir?"

Mia squirmed under as his magical eye swerved to look at her.

"I'll escort Ms. Rivers back."

"Thank you sir. Goodnight Mia." Harry bounded up the stairs heading towards his dormitory.

"This way." Moody motioned.

Mia followed without complaint.

They walked silently, before reaching the carriage.

"Ms. Rivers a word."

Mia stopped from entering the carriage. "Yes, Professor?"

"If I were you I would stay clear of Potter for awhile for your own good."Moody mused darkly. "Also, I'd practice my dueling skills you never know when your going to need them. Potter's not always going to be around to watch your back."

Mia nodded unaware of the significance his words had she snuck inside for a good nights rest.

Low and behold the next day, on the front page was none other than Harry. Mia didn't have to read the article to know what it was about.

Ron and Hermione fidgeted uncomfortably, while Harry who had grown used to this ate his breakfast as peacefully as possible.

Maybe one day Rita would grow up, Mia silently prayed.

* * *

BUHAHA YAY FINISHED 20,000 words...wow that is such a big step for me...remember to R&R Thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed/added to favs and alerts!!! I appreciate it. 


End file.
